How I met your mother (Go-onger version)
by legreenranger
Summary: Renn Kosaka is the simple blue ranger. Hiroto Suto is the ever-extravagant gold ranger. Will they ever find themselves in each others' arms, even if they are world's apart? This story was especially made for Jing and for Go-onger fans who like the "Mother" image of Renn and the "Father" image of Hiroto. Author's note: Homo Janai. Enjoy! Just have fun!
1. Chapter 1: Eggs and pillows

Renn just finished cooking his eggs for breakfast. He went out of the van to serve the others. He was astounded to find out that everybody wasn't around, even Bomper. A minute has passed, then, as Renn was to almost give up on anyone to appreciate his omelet, Hiroto showed up. Renn was very happy someone would be able to have a taste of his eggs.

A knock on the door startled the bored Renn. He opened the door and found that Hiroto had come to visit them. "Hi Renn, where's everybody? It seems silent around here. It would be noisy if Sosuke is around. Haha!", "I seriously don't have any idea Hiroto. Care for some of my eggs? I just made them."

"Sure!", said Hiroto with enthusiasm.

"Here you go!", Renn happily served Hiroto.

Hiroto then enthusiastically tasted Renn's fresh goodies. "I love your eggs. When I finish this, I would like to have some more. Can I?"

Renn just smiled back at Hiroto and just went back to the van's kitchen to cook up some more, since Hiroto seemed famished. Renn was very happy someone could appreciate his eggs that day. He suddenly missed Sosuke, Saki, Gunpei and Hanto because they never get tired of his cooking. He wonders where they are. But, he realized that he needs to give his best for Hiroto today. He wants to show off his cooking skills to someone other than his van mates once in a while.

Hiroto waited outside the van, enjoying his food.

Renn was about to prepare when someone went in the van. It was Hiroto. "I was wondering if you could also show me how you cook." Hiroto blurted. "I never thought you would be a very interesting person, Renn." he added. "I hope my sister cooks well like you. I think you are my favorite cook forever. Please don't tell her. It's just hard to keep up on her cooking sometimes. They all felt cancerous because they are either burnt our or too salty." They both laughed.

Renn and Hiroto are both happy in each other's company. Renn asked Hiroto's favorite cuisine, "I am not that picky. But, I guess I really appreciate Italian cuisine. I miss Italy. My family and I would always go there." Renn was delighted to hear that. "JUST CORRECT! I was just thinking of making a pizza omelette." He then picked up some fresh tomatoes, onions, garlic, basil, olive oil, fennel seeds, eggs, parsley and Italian sausage. He then started where he is good at - Cooking.

Renn was amazingly cutting the ingredients well and flipping stuff in the kitchen. Hiroto can't just stop but get amazed of Renn. He was always longing for a little brother. But, he felt like something is drawing him even near to this nice blue guy. He noticed Renn's little beads of sweat roll over his long beautiful neck. Hiroto felt a bit hot. "Isn't it hot in here?" Hiroto bursted. "Oh, sorry Hiroto, I think I forgot to turn on the exhaust fan." said Renn. But deep inside, Hiroto knew better.

He felt like he was falling for Renn. He kinda felt torn though. He doesn't want to hurt his sister, who has a brother complex, Miu. He loves her as much as he loves Renn - "Or maybe even more" he whispered to himself. He tried to push away his feelings. But, just the scent of Renn's cooking and just the sight of him leaves Hiroto breathless. He just can vividly remember how much every bite of Renn's eggs - dish - was flawless. Hiroto bit his lips in sweet anxiety upon remembering such things.

Renn just finished his Italian omellete and offered it to Hiroto with a smile. How could this be any harder for Hiroto when Renn flashed that smile ofd Renn's that seem to intoxicate every part of him? He began tasting the dish and started to feel even much more in heaven. "Renn, you... are amazing." stuttered Hiroto. He has never been this very awkward all his life, he was blushing. "Are you okay?" Renn asked and then touched Hiroto's forehead. Hiroto felt feverish. "You're hot." Renn said.

Renn's kindness and touch almost sent Hiroto into a convulsion. Hiroto fainted. When he woke up, he was on someone's bed. "Hey Hiroto, are you okay now?" Renn asked. "Yes... I think so." Hiroto whispered. "Oh, sorry I have to take off some of your clothes. I read from a book that it is the right thing to do when someone has a fever." Hiroto shook in sweet horror as he heard those words from this person he fell for. He looked if he has his undies on. He looked under the covers - he has - but damn, what is that stick? He lied on his side and covered his tenting stick with a pillow. "Don't worry, I left your undies on you." Renn said with a laugh.

He was all shy because he is half-naked in front of his love... and with a stick. "I got to check on Bomper and the engines if they are around as well." said Renn. "Oh, and please don't wet my bed Hiroto." said Renn. It was made even harder for Hiroto knowing that he is lying on Renn's bed. He suddenly felt sensitive to every scent of the sheets, comforter, the mattress - THE PILLOW - which he has also used to hide his stick from Renn. He was blushing from embarrassment and excitement.

He couldn't help but wish for the others not to come home yet. He still wants to enjoy his time alone with Renn. He wants to eat more of the blue guy's dishes. He wants to feel how the beads of sweats felt whilst they roll down themselves on that nice body. He wants to be touched like that silly piece of Italian sausage. He was madly in love. He was anxious.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surge of Hiroto

Hiroto tried his best not to worry about his situation. This is the first time he is having a hard time - composing himself. His sweet anxiety of just being on Renn's bed gave him a thrilling ecstasy. He started kissing Renn's pillow, sniffing every inch of its owner's sweet scent. He was in the middle of his pillow thing when Renn came rushing to the room.

"Hiroto! I can find even the engines. Buson isn't even here. Where could they gone? Could this be one of Gaiark's attacks again?" said Renn shockingly.

"Cool down, Renn. We do not have to worry about them. I believe they are up to something good. Let us just enjoy this time together." Hiroto softly said.

Renn sat down beside Hiroto on his bed. "What is happening? I can't understand." Hiroto gently reached for Renn's shoulders and slowly hugged the blue ranger. "Everything's going to be fine my dear Renn."

Renn felt the burning sensation of Hiroto's body. "I think you are still sick, Hiroto." Renn said. "Yes, Renn. I am lovesick." Hiroto can't even figure out how these kind of words are coming out of his mouth, but he did anyway. "What are you talking about, Hiroto? Why are you like that? How about you? Don't you even worry about your sister Miu?" Renn said. "There's nothing to worry about. She is just busy shopping... I guess." Hiroto softly whispered to the blue ranger's ears.

"Stop! That tickles!" Renn laughed. Hiroto continued touching the blue ranger's ears... His nose went to Renn's neck... Then, to his nape. "Hiroto, what are you doing?" Renn shouted. "This is sekihara! Stop it! Stop tickling me." The blue ranger continued. Hiroto put the good cook on the bed and pinned him perfectly. They looked at each others eyes and felt comfort at each others' company.

However, Renn felt a bit uneasy. "What did you do that for?", he asked. "Let's just cherish this time together Renn. I don't know but. Something is drawing me to you. I want you. I like you. I need you. I love you." Hiroto gently whispered as he placed his piercing eyes on the others'. Renn couldn't believe what he just heard. "Stop it, Hiroto. I... I..." and just as Renn was to finish his statement, Hiroto kissed with full passion. Renn was not able to do anything but to just let Hiroto, since the young man seem to be overtaken by a strong urge.

They were in the middle of their thing when someone suddenly went in the room... They were found out.


End file.
